In a conventional hydraulic braking-pressure controlling method, the hydraulic braking pressure is intermittently maintained by a chopping control for a given period of time, so that the braking pressure may be progressively increased.
In the above prior art method, however, the chopping control is performed within a given time T, as shown in FIG. 3(b), both when the decrease in the wheel speed Vw is relatively large, as shown by a solid line in FIG. 3(a), and when the decrease in the wheel speed is relatively small, as shown by a broken line, relative to a vehicle speed Vv, shown by a dashed line in FIG. 3(a). Therefore, the decrease in the wheel speed Vw relative to the vehicle speed Vv is relatively small and is overcome relatively early during braking. Nevertheless, the chopping control may still be maintained in some cases, resulting in maintaining unnecessary chopping control and operational noise.